This invention relates to a control method for electric power consumption of a computer system.
The electric power consumption of data processing devices constituting a computer system such as servers, external storage systems, network switches, and load balancers is increasing as the performance thereof increases accordingly. Therefore, in the computer system, costs for supplying electric power and cooling of the data processing devices increase more and more.
As a method for reducing the electric power consumption of the computer system, there is a method to supply only necessary ones of the data processing devices in the computer system with the electric power.
However, in order to realize the above method, it is necessary to determine whether a data processing device requires the electric power supply or not, and, according to the conventional method, it is necessary to manually select the data processing device to be turned on. As a result, in an autonomous system in which operation states of data processing devices dynamically change, it is difficult to properly provide a proper instruction to turn on the data processing devices, resulting in an inferior efficiency in the reduction of the electric power consumption, and labor for providing a proper instruction.